(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a robot. More particularly, the subject matter relates to a robot having a synchronized gearing mechanism.
(b) Related Prior Art
Robots are used in a wide variety of domains including medical, military, industrial, household, and scientific explorations.
Motion of the robot is one of the main functions to implement when designing a robot. In recent years, motion of the robot has taken a very complicated approach especially if the robot is to be used on different types of surfaces such as flat surfaces and stairs.
Robots that have the ability to move on different types of surfaces include complicated systems to control their motion. These systems use sensors, and artificial intelligence embedded in a processor mounted on board of the robot. Examples of these types of robots are shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0288128 (Gunderson), U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0168837 (Michaud), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,567 (Johnson).
Because of these design complications, the robots become expensive to buy and maintain, and thus, their use becomes cost prohibitive and limited.
Therefore, there is a need for robot which can be manufactured at low costs and which is able to move over flat surfaces and stairs without artificial intelligence.